


Prompt: Feathers

by Misstrickster



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that was left was a single black feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Feathers

> Dean entered the batcave. “Cas, are you here?” He received no response. Dean groaned and walked to Sam’s room. He opened the door partially and saw his sleeping baby brother. Smiling Dean closed the door and proceeded to his room. Dean opened the door and dropped to the bed. He closed his eyes and began to dose off. “Hello, Dean.” Dean bolted up. “Jesus Cas, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?”
> 
> Dean sat up and glared at the angel. “My apologizes, Dean.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever; where the hell have you been.” Castiel cleared his throat. “I have been with Metatron, to complete the angel tablet trials.” Dean rubbed his tired eyes and turned his eyes towards the wal . “Well Cas don’t you think that would be a good thing to know?” Castiel held up his arms in defense. “I apologize Dean I didn’t want to burden you, I shall leave you.” Dean turned back to the angel. “Cas, wait.” Sadly the hunter was only met with a stray black feather. “Sonovabitch.”


End file.
